1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of melting a ceramic superconductive material.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, ceramic superconductive materials have been watched as materials having higher critical temperatures of superconductivity. In order to obtain a desired superconducting product with such a ceramic superconductive material, generally employed is a method of compacting the superconductive material and thereafter sintering the same, while another method of shaping a ceramic superconductive material by melting and solidifying the same is recently watched with interest.
However, it is empirically known that, in the method of melting a ceramic superconductive material for shaping the same into a wire rod or a thin film, the superconductive material may react with or be contaminated by the wall of a vessel such as a crucible employed for melting the superconductive material, and hence desired superconductor composition cannot be obtained or the superconductor is deteriorated in superconductivity.